


В моём понимании «страсти»

by PeBeAs



Category: GOT7, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Drabble, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Марк устал. Его глаза болят. А ещё мутит голова. Он хочет домой, но прежде всего он поедет в паб, потому что Джексон платит. И потому что именно тогда он сможет понять то, что не смог понять раньше.
Relationships: Choi Yuju & Mark Tuan





	В моём понимании «страсти»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано просто так???? Драббл! Серьёзно не воспринимать.

Доносятся громкие аплодисменты, яркий цвет софитов ослепляет его глаза, пока он сам лержится за руки с другими актёрами и кланяется. Рядом с его отполированными до блеска ботинками падает букет с красными тюльпанами. Марк хмыкает, а в конце его поднимает. 

Красные тюльпаны — символ страсти. Никак иначе. Пусть Туан и переиначил смысл в своём понимании слово «страсть», он всё так же отчаянно в ней нуждается. 

Любимец камеры, все говорят о нём. Он звезда мирового масштаба, чьё лицо готово исказиться за долю секунду в мучительной боли или показать самое неземное счастье на свете. Невероятно талантливый, но не менее невероятно горд. 

С одной стороны, гордиться своими достижениями нормально. Признавать их и наконец-то получать оплату за свой труд, когда вкладываешь самого себя двадцать четыре на семь, когда без устали тренируешься и разговариваешь с зеркалом, пытаясь понять чего же тебе не хватает, чтобы стать популярным и обрести любовь. Хотя бы мизерную долю любви, которой ты желаешь. 

«Популярность»? Такое невообразимо растяжимое слово, в своих спектрах способное утянуть тысячу понятий, тысячу оговорок и тысячу улыбок наравне со слезами. Какая она бывает? И как её получают люди? Пожалуй, популярность — дело случайности, случайности по утрам, случайности интересов и совпадений, но все ведь знают, верно? 

Случайности не случайны. 

С другой стороны, он не способен дать достойный ответ. Ему кажется, что некоторые люди не заслуживают простого «спасибо», а для остальных не хватит и сотен страниц, дабы выразить благодарность мужчины. По сравнению с теми, кто только начинает свой путь, голыми пятками ступая по дороге к вершине, он чувствует опустошением в виду своей требовательности. Для остальных хватит и обычного приглашения в какую-нибудь пьесу, чтобы ввалиться в счастливое настроение, а Марку нужно многое. 

Впрочем, он оправдывает себя репутацией и старается верить в лучшие дни, когда не придётся бояться за что-то, что никогда не принадлежало ему. Любовь остальных к нему не мнима, но отрицать её временность кажется для актёра странным, пылким и наивным решением. 

Но...

Разве не его любовь к работе, его бессонные ночи в желаниях выучить текст побыстрее, понять суть собственного героя и расковырять несуществующую душу, не его улыбка и не его движения во время длинных актов, не его шаги, неспешные, быстрые или тихие, не его твёрдый голос, выводящий реплики, и не его страсть к игре не являются благодарностью? Иначе что такое «благодарность»?

Сидя в гримёрке поздним вечером, он поправляет свою причёску и радуется окончанию сегодняшней работы. Уставшие глаза, сутулые плечи, измученная улыбка. Кажется, кое-кому пора спать. Он точно возьмёт такси, поскольку водить в таком состоянии не хочет. Всякое может случиться. 

Прощается с теми, кто до сих пор собирается, замечает некоторых зрителей, удивлённо охающих ему вслед, а потом выходит на улице. Встречает тёмное небо, усыпанное семенами звёзд, светящих ярко-ярко, и облизывает губы. Около мраморной лестницы в театр он замечает шумную компанию коллег и обречённо улыбается, замечая как Чжинён машет рукой и предлагает другу присоединиться. Желания нет, поэтому тот качает головой, но всё равно подходит. Чтобы попрощаться. 

— Куда вы? — спрашивает Туан и замечает лёгкую ухмылку на чужом лице. 

— Собираемся в кафе или в паб, или в клуб, — отвечает как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Сейчас? — он хмурится, окидывая остальных недовольных взглядом. — Вы серьёзно? 

— Джексон платит, — друг делает акцент на чужом имени и победно улыбается, замечая как Марк начинает раздумывать, — ты не представляешь, это ведь сенсация, — хлопает его по плечу, — обязательно иди с нами. 

— Он что проиграл спор?

Остальные прислушиваются к разговору друзей и хихикают в сторонке. На самом деле, компания не совсем большая, по крайней мере, точно не разорит Джексона. Около десяти в сумме, а это только самые близкие. К ним вклинивается Ёнджэ:

— Хуже, — улыбается шире мужчина, — он выиграл, но не в свою пользу. 

— Как? — Туан хмурит брови. 

— Ты же знаешь, что Ван джентльмен до мозга костей, а потому, — пожимает плечами, — это всё объясняет. 

Марк недоверчиво косится в сторону суетливых коллег и вздыхает тяжело, решая отправиться и хоть что-нибудь да выхватить. В конце концов, Джексон и оплата совсем не вязались в его голове. Да, он джентльмен, но отношения и свидания никогда особо не вязались, отчего тот, кажется, совсем об этом перестал задумываться. 

— У тебя есть место для меня в машине? — спрашивает Марк у Пака, привлекая его внимание. 

— Да, вроде бы, — кивает он и указывает на чёрный иномарку недалеко, — ты правда хочешь поехать? Не заставляй себя, — тянет обеспокоенно. 

— Всё хорошо, не волнуйся. В конце концов, я бесплатно поеду до кафе и до дома, — отмахивается. 

— Ясно, — фыркает обиженно Чжинён, но больше ничего не говорит. 

Туан хихикает, наблюдая за милой картиной, а потом замечает, что люди делятся, что-то решают и даже спорят. Доносится громкая речь виновника: 

— Окей, — Ван пыхтит, — тогда, что делаем..? 

— Едем! — шумно поднимают руки коллеги, донося до ушей Марка смешки и хохот. Кажется, с этим тоже придётся смириться. 

Когда Марк выпивает очередную кружку пива в одном из сеульских пабов, его начинает мутить. Всё-таки, это была отвратная идея. Абсолютно отвратная, потому что в итоге голова болит сильнее, а уехать просто так он не может. Чёрта с два, он обещал Паку уехать только с ним. И зачем? 

Мужчина садится за отдельный столик, стараясь морально привести себя в порядок. Тут много людей, но он в маске и его мало кто узнает, полностью закутанного в тёмные одежды. Плюсом, это паб, расположенный не в центре и не имеющий особой популярности (зато пиво потрясающее), отчего тут, скорее всего, не увидишь тех, кто сможет выпросить у Туана автограф. 

Вдруг впереди него садится девушка. Она кулаком подпирает подбородок, мило улыбаясь. Актёр узнаёт в ней новую актрису, Юджу. Начинающую играть второстепенные роли, но, тем не менее, уверенно идущую к главным, её не забыть. Особенно тогда, когда каждый хочет узнать о ней мнение. 

Зачастую это действительно так. Почему люди хотят узнать чьё-то мнение по поводу дел, их абсолютно не касающихся? К примеру, каким боком взыгралась актёрская игра Чхве для Марка, если каждый желает узнать его мнение? 

Это было бы забавно, если бы не было так раздражающе. Марк демонстративнотфыркает, отворачиваясь к окну, как слышит: 

— Ненавидите меня? — она не смущена. Ни капельки. Лишь любопытно смотрит вперёд, стараясь найти ответ в глазах мужчины. 

— Нет, — короткий ответ без единого взгляда, скрывая своё удивление. 

Он привык отвечать, что игра Юджу «нормальная». Он привык говорить, что Юджу подаёт надежды. Он привык говорить и говорить, добавляя воды больше, чем в море. Но он абсолютно не привык говорить то же самое в лицо Чхве. Дело не в лицемерии, дело в алгоритмах вежливости и удручённой системе сонбэ-хубэ. 

— Воды в Ваших словах больше, — озвучивает его мысли женщина, игриво цокая, — чем в океане. 

Удивительное сходство мыслей. Интересно, а это лишь половина, сотая часть, полноценный кусок или точная целость? 

В мыслях алкоголь, в голове каша. Он улыбается самому себе, отмечая, что «страсть» на сцене порой становится «страстью» в разговорах. В потаённых, открытых, враждебных, милых, дружеских или зачастую прятающихся, когда не сказано ничего и сказано многое. 

— Считаете? — поправляет он маску и забавно хмурится, смотря на уверенную Чхве. 

— Да.

— Значит, — с ухмылкой вспоминает реплику героя из одной постановки, — не против в нём утонуть?

— В словах вряд ли, — не обращает внимание ни на что, лишь на его лицо, — а вот в глазах, честно, с удовольствием.

Он ухмыляется, что-то тёплое кляксой попадает в охлаждённое пивом сущность, дробя на мелкие кусочки самообладание. Туан думает, что пойти в паб за счёт Джексона, не такая уж отвратная идея.


End file.
